I'll Remember
by maddy449
Summary: The Salvatore brothers visit WMHS in Lima for an escape... How will these two resist the delicious Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray ? What will happen when their worlds collide...
1. Chapter 1

I heard the yelling and screaming from the WMHS Halls as I stepped into the run down bathroom. Being a cheerleader definitely had its perks at times particularly when you wanted privacy, I smiled at Quinn knowing she was thinking the exact same thing. I was re-applying my lipgloss when I heard the hall suddenly drop silent.

"What the hell is going on Quinn ?" I muttered as Quinn and I stepped out into the halls... Students parted which meant Quinn and I of course developed a better look of the two unfamiliar faces.

Quinn was mouthing the words hottie to me and I smiled back at her nodding my head. I glanced down at my outfit which was a pair of faded jeans and gorgeous lace top. Both men were pleasing to look at however one caught my eye... I looked at him as he walked past however he didn't spare a glance. Quinn gave me that are you okay " look" which I shrugged off.

I checked my phone and spotted the time. It seemed the same thing had clicked in Quinn's mind and we were both heading to our lockers. I chuckled as I saw Quinn checking her reflection in the mirror.

"I'll see you at lunch Rach. Bye." With that final word she was gone. As I turned around in the direction of my class I felt myself slam into a solid body.

"I'm so sorry..." I sighed as I collected my books. It was then that I looked up to see a handsome gentleman who held his hand out. Reaching for it he then helped me back on my feet.

"I'm Rachel Berry, nice to meet you." My heart was racing...

"Nice to meet you too Rachel. I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." He held out his hand which I shook.

"Where's your first class ?" I questioned as the crowds in the hall were emptying.

"I've got history with Mrs Freya, wherever that is." Stefan chuckled.

"I guess it's your lucky day, I've got history with Mrs Freya too.

I playfully grabbed his hand and dragged him with me.

"Thank you..." He trailed off as we reached the class.

"No problem Stefan." I entered the classroom with ease and took my usual spot in the middle.

Quinn's POV

I held my books to my chest shortly after spotting Rachel heading to class. I sighed with a groan when I realised who was in my class... Santana Lopez. I walked in feeling a pair of unknown eyes and I felt goosebumps travelling up my body. Sat in my usual seat I opened my text book. Hearing my name being called out my eyes instantly travelled to the front of the room.

"Miss Fabray, raise your hand please." I lifted my hand annoyed but all changed when I laid eyes on Damon Salvatore... I think that's what the teacher called him ?

"Miss Fabray please give Mr Salvatore a short catch up." Mr Spokes asked. I nodded my head and opened my notes.

"Hi... I'm Quinn Fabray." My eyes were drawn to his breath taking eyes. He smirked and instantly shifted closer to my seat.

Resting his hand on me, "The pleasure is all mine Miss Quinn Fabray. I felt my heart racing with every word he said. I pulled myself together moments later... You're not a silly school girl, I told myself.

No one's POV

Bells signalled students for the lunch period and with an instance there were loud students. In every corner and free space. So much for "personal space"

Rachel and Quinn met up by their lockers. Both were still blushing and in a daze. Salvatore was the name on their minds.

"So... Anything special happen in your class ?" Rachel pondered as she neatly placed her books away.

"Two words Ray, Damon Salvatore!" Quinn whisper yelled to Rachel as they made their way to the lunch room.

"Looks like we have a Salvatore on our minds..." Rachel muttered as they sat down.

"Gosh Quinn how can you eat that crap? I thought you were bringing food from home..." Quinn sighed and pushed her tray away.

"I forget Ray. Lunch is pretty much the last thing on my mind when I forget to complete assignments." Quinn's voice softened towards the end whilst Rachel chuckled.

"Have some of mine Quinn, besides I'm not that hungry." Rachel shoved the salad towards Quinn giving her the "no crap" look.

The cafeteria remained silent as the Salvatore Brothers made their grand entrance. The seating decisions were all on the school's minds. With a shrug both girls zoned out ignoring the drama unfolding around them. They hadn't realised the different presence at the table until they looked up to see the cafeteria buzzing again.

"Hey Stefan." Turning to Damon,

"I don't believe we've met." Rachel smiled politely.

"No we haven't I'm Damon, Stefan's older brother." He smiled at Quinn whilst Rachel looked at Stefan.

"So prom is coming up boys, any idea who your dates will be ?" Quinn questioned as the 4 felt eyes on them.

"Well..." Damon cut him off,

"Well Miss Fabray we'll have to see about that... Won't we dear brother?" Damon smirked and looked at Quinn with a look that would turn girls into hysterics.

"Yes... We'll see."

**Author's Note: Review please and any support is exceptional.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Glee!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Madison.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes we'll see." Quinn's voice trailed off...

The two girls stood up with a quick stretch. They threw the rubbish in the bin.

"Sorry boys, but we have cheerleading training." Rachel smiled. With a quick wave they were gone.

Quinn's POV

Rachel and I headed to the locker room with a sigh. None of the girls seemed to be in the mode.

"Alright losers I want 50 laps!" Sue climbed into her golf cart and indicated the girls to follow.

Quinn followed behind Rachel as they lead the team cheers. Laps later the girls were exhausted. Quinn powered through the cheers with ease.

"Do you think this is hard?" Sue yelled through her megaphone.

The girls collapsed seconds later from finishing.

No One's POV

"Flyers and bases in position now!" The screeching of Sue's voice echoed.

Rachel stand with her bases, Santana Lopez just happened to be one...

Sue yelled out the counts as the girls followed. Everything had been fine when Rachel was thrown up. As Rachel came back down she spotted the smirk on Santana Lopez's face. Before Rachel could scream she felt her body hit the grass. Quinn lunged at Santana as she slammed Lopez to the ground.

Quinn shoved Santana as she ran to Rachel's side. Cheerios were hysteric and Sue who had been in her office at the time. Quinn sprinted to the main halls as she searched for help.

Quinn's POV

"Miss Pillsbury!" I yelled...

"Quinn what's wrong ?" Miss Pillsbury's concerned face appeared.

"Rachel... Santana dropped her." Quinn replied.

"Quinn where is she?" Emma questioned.

"On the field." Quinn said as she opened the door.

"I'll meet you there... Don't let anyone move her Quinn." Emma replied as Quinn ran back to the field.

Stefan's POV

I walked towards my locker when I heard Quinn's voice.

"Rachel... Santana dropped her."

I hurried towards the field where I spotted Rachel's body laying like a rag doll. Quinn Fabray came moments later.

"Stefan how did you find out." A confused look submerged on her face.

"I uhh... Overheard your conversation with Miss Pillsbury..." I smiled slightly but my gaze followed to Rachel.

It was there Miss Pillsbury came running with the school nurse.

"We need to move her to the first aid room." The nurse stated.

"I'll carry her." I offered with a no nonsense tone. The nurse nodded and motioned for me to follow.

I gently lifted Rachel up and followed the nurse to her station which wasn't too far away.

"Just lay her there and I'll take it from there." The nurse smiled.

"Let me know when she wakes up." I replied and stepped into the hall where I side stepped Quinn.

"Thanks Stefan." She whispered before frantically rushing to Rachel's side.

(The Next Day)

Rachel's POV

I had been taken to the hospital after a quick check up from Emma, the nurse. I suffered from a fractured leg and a few bruises.

"Ray do you need any help?" I heard the knocking from the door and my mother Shelby..

"I'm fine mum..." I sighed as my leg tinged in pain. I grabbed my crutches and slowly made my way down stairs. It was there that I felt my mother's hands guide me down.

"Quinn called and said that she was driving you today?" Shelby placed a bowl of yoghurt and fruit on the breakfast bar.

"Yeah..." The echoing of the doorbell rang through out the house. Quinn stepped inside the house and I gave her a little wave with a sigh.

Quinn wrapped and arm around me as Shelby lead the way to Quinn's car.

"Rachel let me know if there is any trouble." Shelby gave Rachel a stern look. This resulted in a hug to both of the girls.

"Seems that you've already stolen Stefan's heart." Quinn playfully added. I glared at her.

"I could say the same with Damon... Salvatore." I playfully added with a smirk.

"Yeah... Sure Ray."

"I swear I'll kill Santana." I saw Quinn nod in appreciation to my statement.

Quinn parked and helped me up, struggling to carry her books, my books and myself.

"Need help?" The Salvatore brothers came out of nowhere. I didn't have anytime to process what happened.

Quinn looked as flustered as I was. Stefan had already swapped positions with her and was helping me. Damon... Well he was useless. Last time I checked flirting with Quinn wasn't entirely classified with "help".

"Someone took a nasty fall." Damon chuckled as we entered the halls. If I could I would of shoved him but the crutches were my support.

"Not that I remember anyway." I sighed. I couldn't remember anything after seeing Santana's expression when she dropped me.

"I'll see you later Ray." Quinn winked at me and I chuckled.

"Yeah see you later "Ray"." Damon mimicked as he followed Quinn.

"Sometimes I wonder how he is your older brother Stefan." I smiled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He laughed when he saw Quinn hitting Damon on the way.

**Author's Note: Review please and any support is exceptional.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Glee!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Madison.**


End file.
